Aidan
Aidan is played by angelofmusic1992 His ideal LA would be Ian McKellen. Biography Aidan was born and raised in Ireland. When his healing powers were discovered, he became part of the Slanaitheoirs, which was a secret group of healers living on a small island. The healers were close to a group of fairies, who helped the healers develop their magic. Things passed in this way until Aidan was old. But he was still content with his life. Then, Brendan came along. He was an orphan, but he had healing powers, so he was brought the healers. Aidan agreed to look after him, and in the process, Brendan almost became like a grandson to him. Brendan also became close friends with one of the fairies, Aisling, so the three of them formed somewhat of a family. But then, enemies of the healers called the Dark Ones showed up. They invaded the island and killed everyone they found. Aidan and Brendan managed to get away, but they didn't get far before the Dark Ones found them. Aisling tried to help, but by the time she got there, Aidan was the only one she could save. Brendan was already dead. Aidan was the only healer left. He went into hiding, and Aisling went because she was close to him and wanted to protect him. They found a forest to hide in and they stayed there for twenty years, thinking that the Slanaitheoirs were done for. Until Tulio came along. Aidan saw that he had healing powers and agreed to teach Tulio how to use them. He initially thought of Tulio as a pupil, but as time passed and they became closer, he thought of Tulio as like the son he had never had. He even told Tulio about Brendan and how it had made it hard for him to trust people. But Tulio changed all that. When the Dark Ones kidnapped Aidan, Tulio, Miguel, and Aisling went to rescue him. Tulio ended up defeating the Dark Ones with the help of Katara, the founder of the Slanaitheoirs. He brought Aidan and Aisling to the circus, but they're free to come and go as they please. Personality Although Aidan used to be a little slow to warm up to people when he first met them, he's more open now that he's had Tulio to lift up his spirits. He's friendly and can crack a good joke or two when he's in the mood. He can be melancholy sometimes if he thinks about Brendan and the friends he lost. But he's more hopeful about the future now. He's closest to Tulio, Aisling, and his cat Pangur Ban, so if you threaten any of them, you'll definietely hear from him. Powers Aidan was born with healing powers. There is a shiny sheen on his palms, and when he brings forth his powers, his hands start to glow. He can heal almost anything, but if the sickness is very advanced, he'll use an herbal remedy. This means that he's also knowledgable in plants and how to use them. He can also create special books that allow his healing power to be contained within the pages, so people can feel better just by looking at them. Role in the Cirque Doctor Relations Brendan Brenda was an orphan by the time he was brought to the healers. Aidan volunteered to look after him and become his mentor. But he became a lot more than that. Without any children of his own, Aidan saw Brendan as like family. The two were close, even though there was no blood relation between them. Aidan was helpless to stop Brendan from being killed by the Dark Ones, and his death shattered him for a long time. Only now has he begun to heal from the tragedy and be able to look back on his memories of him with fondness instead of sadness. Aisling Aidan really didn't get close to Aisling until Brendan became friends with her. But the two did bond and they became Brendan's new family after he lost his own. The loss of Brendan affected her as well as him and he felt that she was the only one who could understand his pain. He trusts her whole-heartedly and knows that she would never leave him for anything. Even though Brendan brought them together, their friendship still remained strong after his death and was the thing that carried them through their time of morning. Tulio Aidan wasn't really sure what to think of Tulio when he first met him. But when he discovered that Tulio had healing powers, he saw a chance for the healers' way to survive. He took Tulio in as his pupil, but as time went on, he started to feel closer to him. He was still reluctant to talk about his past though and it was only from extreme coaxing from both Tulio and Aisling that he was able to talk about Brendan. But the experience bonded them, and Aidan now thinks of Tulio as like his own son. The two act as if they've known each other all their lives and are willing to do anything for each other. Carl Carl's is one of the few old men (in appearance anyway) in the circus, so it was only natural that he and Aidan would get along. The two enjoy cracking jokes and mainly just doing the things that usual old guys do. The two have been busy with their own lives that they haven't talked in a while, but Aidan still considers him a friend. Raven Aidan and Raven have only met a few times, but he has taught her a few things about healing. But while Raven worries about the darkness inside her, Aidan assures her that she is a good person and is very capable of doing great things with her healing powers.